


Believe In Santa Claus Kids!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Christmas Smut, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Believe in Saint Nick guys!





	Believe In Santa Claus Kids!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a whole other site but here you go guys! A early Christmas present!Author’s Note: SINCE CHRISTMAS IS SOMETHING SOMETHING MILES AWAY. I’M GONNA BE THE EARLY SANTA CLAUS XD 
> 
> Prompt: Could you do one with Santa Claus? Like a boy who doesn't believe in Santa Claus gets butt rape by him (but enjoys it) and could you involve tentacles. I'm sorry

 

**_The room was covered with gifts, Christmas decorations… a fucking Christmas tree and even a fireplace where there…were chestnuts roasting on the fire. And sitting in a rocking chair was the fucking Jolly Fat Guy himself. Santa Claus. And I was ass naked! And I had no memory of how I got here or what occurred that brought me here…_ **

**_Now I didn’t believe in him at all but after this…_ **

**_I got into the christmas spirit._ **

_-_

_‘Sweet mother of god… It feels so good…’_

The tentacle slowed its thrusts down and started to graze over my prostate, practically tickling it which made my eyes flutter and made me gurgle out a sound. God why was this happening to me..

**_Well well.. Its seems to me that you’re enjoying this,no? HOHOHO!_ **

Sitting in his rocking chair was the big fat jolly man, wearing his Santa uniform, laughing in pure content before slowly taking a sip away from his glass of milk before placing the glass back onto the table and continuing to rock back and forth slowly in his rocking chair.

_‘Sweet jesus I am… nnngh… its hitting that s…Oh fuck me…’_

The white tentacle inside of my mouth was making my jaw ache and hurt but it then squirted down my throat a sweet tasting fluid which reminded me of the taste of gingerbread cookies… God what’s happening to me… The fluid sent lovely chills down my spine as I had no choice but to swallow it whole, enjoying ever single bit of it. I suckled on the tentacle, coaxing more of the fluid down my throat which sent a reaction to my cock which jerked and twitched in the touch of the green tentacle that was swirled around it, gently vibrating.

**_I know hohoho after this, you shall believe in me so! HOHOHOHO!_ **

God make him stop…

I arched my back and let out a muffled moan which came out more like a gurgle when the tentacle wrapped around my cock started to stroke it up and down in a rough but yet gentle manner which sent pleasure throughout my body. Shit… it feels good….

_‘S-Santa….’_

That when the tentacle deep inside of me paused its thrusts only to dig deeper inside of me which made my eyes go wide. It just kept pressing deeper inside which made me oddly think it was inside of my stomach then finally it stopped. My chest heaved and dropped at this pause which made me feel vaguely uncomfortable before its started to literally pound into me. Tears slipped from my eyes as it did, gurgling sounds of protest escaping my rather full and redden lips.

**_Soon my dear boy. You will learn the true meaning of Christmas! HOHOHOHO!_ **

And probably know the true meaning of not sitting for a while…

The tentacle pounded into me hard and fast which in turn the tentacle wrapped around my cock started to increase its pace, stroking me faster which was inching me closer to that horrid edge as saliva and drool escaped and went down the corners of my mouth as the white tentacle inside of my mouth to started fuck my face even harder, making my jaws ache and feel like they were gonna snap off at any point of time.

**_Soon you will know the true meaning of Christmas! Soon!_ **

That’s when I couldn’t take it anymore as I let out a muffled cry and sprouting from the tip of my cock was my come. It splashed white over the green tentacles that had been exploring my chest and it even reached high enough to hit my chin as the tentacle stroked me through the aftershocks, milking even more come out of me as I whimpered and cried.

**_Ho ho ho… You’ve comed already?! I didn’t even get to have fun yet !_ **

I struggled to catch my breath and what made it worse was then the tentacle in my mouth had released a whole milk jug full of cum down my throat, making my face go red and making me struggle even more to catch my breath as I was forced to swallow it all down then that’s when I felt it.

Exploding inside of me was gallons and gallons of cum, flooding my insides as I let a muffled scream then coating my body in come was the rest of the tentacles that had been busy exploring me. I let out a muffled groan at the slimy feeling of being covered in tentacle jism as the tentacle deep inside of me had slowly pulled out of me, a thick glob of a cum string following and pulling out of my mouth was the tentacle that made my jaw feel like it was about to come off.

I panted softly, coughing up a bit of come as I did so but that’s when I heard footsteps coming towards me and then standing me was Santa Claus but protruding outward was his… oh my god.

His cock was 12 inches long it seemed and it stuck out proudly, dripping a large glob of pre-cum onto my face. The tentacles were slowly moving away from my body as I slowly adjusted myself and rose up off the ground into the sitting position though my ass ached like hell.

**_One more thing before you must go! Give ole’ Santa Claus a nice ‘Ho Ho Ho!”_ **

I grimaced as I got on my knees before him, staring directly at his twitching member before I reluctantly opened my mouth and slowly took it into my mouth. Automatically my jaw was aching like hell once again as I clenched my fist and slowly went down on it.

**_Ohohoho… You have such a nice mouth my dear boy.._ **

_‘God his cock is thick…’_

I started to bob my head once I got the hang on it, my eyes fluttering as I took inch by inch of it inside. God was I gonna be sore…

**_Oh ho ho ho! Merry C-CHRISTMAS!_ **

And shooting down my throat and exploding out of the corners of my mouth was Santa Claus’s milk. It tasted sweeter than I thought as I guzzled it down then immediately pulled off for the rest to cover my face. I stared up at him, face red and my lips swollen and red from sucking on two big things today and my face covered in even more come.

**_Now do you believe in Santa Claus?!_ **

I coughed as I looked down and panted, “Yes…”

**_Well then! Now ho ho ho! You must go now. Tomorrow you will wake up and have a wonderful Christmas!_ **

That’s when I fell unconscious.

I woke up in my bed to the sound of children laughing outside, playing in the snow and the sound of bells ringing and jingling about. I looked down to see that I was still covered in come and more come but my lips curled into a smile as I immediately got up on my feet, ass- naked and dripping in come as I rushed down stairs and I glanced into my living room to see that there was a Christmas tree and gifts underneath it. I rushed into the living room to see a note set up on the little night table.

“What’s this…” I mumbled hoarsely as I immediately lifted the note up from the table and raised a eyebrow when I read what it said.

**_My my my, I hope you have a lovely Christmas HO HO HO. Many and all blessings.~_ **

**_Signed. Santa Claus._ **

My lips curled into a smile as I sighed.

Maybe… Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.

**THE END.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
